


Bearly Believable

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: The Call Of Adventure [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bears, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Real Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Aylan Iva peeked out the window to confirm that it was really there.





	Bearly Believable

Aylan Iva peeked out the window to confirm that it was really there. Once she was certain that her eyes were not deceiving her, she unlocked the door and went outside. The bears were snuffling at the ground. Aylan Iva folded her arms.

“I need you guys to go.” She said, causing the bears to turn and stare at her. When she didn’t move, she pointed to the edge of the clearing.

“Please leave.”  She ordered. Nothing happened, until one of the bears turned and began to waddle away. The other bear followed suit. She smiled, before going back inside.


End file.
